


Spring Melancholy

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Yukari keeps Reimu company as the seasons change yet again.





	Spring Melancholy

Reimu sighed. Yet again, she was all alone inside the shrine. "Kirisame is probably performing impure acts with that puppeteer." The maiden murmured to herself. "Yukari is probably still hibernating." Reimu continued, unusually sexually frustrated on an early spring evening.

The spring season approached. The snow that once covered the shrine's exterior slowly melted away by the gradually warming temprature. Nightfall approaching later and later.

"Wait, Kirisame got me something for my birthday. She said it's a new invention from Margatroid." Reimu coming to a sudden realization.

Reimu began rummaging through her closet, until eventually finding a rectangular box within.

"Here it is."

Reimu leered inside the newly opened packaging, removing the phallic object fashioned from wood with a smooth, exquisite finish. A note contained within.

_ "Hey Rei. Alice got me to name this new toy she cooked up! It's called a "magic wand"! Don't get carried away and stop thinkin of me when ya use it! Put it in ya junk!" _

Reimu gazed upon the phallic object in her left hand, blushing when she noticed the resemblance to human anatomy. "So this is what a dick looks like. Marisa told me stories about Morichika..." Reimu uttered to seemingly nobody.

Reimu set the object next to her futon as she began to disrobe. Her blouse, sleeves and skirt dropping to the floor. Her undergarments not too far.

Reimu's visage turned even redder as she laid on top of her futon with her legs spread wide, inserting the object into her vaginal cavity. Screaming in pleasure as the wooden implement explored her walls.

Reimu began inserting the object in a measured rythm. Moaning with every thrust.

Reimu yelped as her hips buckled, a torrent of discharge emerging like a fountain as she came to climax. Her body slowly relaxing in the afterglow of moonlight.

"You seem satisfied~"

Reimu looked forward from her position to see Yukari leering down at her body, standing beside her.

"How long have you been here, hag."

"I got here right when you climaxed."

"Come to rape me while I'm vulnerable?"

Yukari laughed. "I thought you would enjoy my company after my nap."

"Well the gate's still open, youkai."

Yukari removed her headwear and threw it onto the floor, removing her purple dress in one motion. Kicking both her shoes off one after another as she removed her white gloves simulteaneously. Revealing her purple lace undergarments.

Yakumo got onto her knees beside Reimu, before slowly making her way behind Reimu. Wrapping her arms around the maiden in an embrace. Both women laid on their side.

Yukari began to fondle Reimu's right breast with her left hand. groping and squeezing throughout.

"The first thing on your mind is molestation, Yakumo?" Reimu cooed.

"Just wanted to know I'm not dreaming."

Yukari slowly moved her right hand down Reimu's front, tracing the curvature of Reimu's abdomen, finally reaching her inner thigh.

Yukari whispered into Reimu's ear, "Will you accept me, Hakurei?"

In between heavy breaths, Reimu uttered. "If you aren't exterminated first."

Yukari inserted her index and middle fingers into Reimu's moistened folds. Removing and re entering in measured movements, Reimu moaning with every movement of Yukari's fingertips.

Reimu's second climax was understated, discharge slowly dripping onto Yukari's hand.

"I didn't even touch your pearl yet you're flowing all over me, Hakurei."

"Whatever, gap hag," Reimu said. A small smile creeping up her lips.

Yukari smiled and nuzzled her face into Reimu's shoulder as a sheet envoloped the pair out of seemingly nowhere. "I'll sleep once more, in the magician's place. Just for tonight."

"I love you, gap bitch."

"I love you too, Hakurei."

****

"Thanks for looking after me this week, Marisa. I'm sorry I couldn't be more intimate on account of my illness."

"Don't mention it! Dolls don't comare to a magician's touch in takin care of ya!"

Both women were seated next to one another on Alice's couch. Margatroid's fireplace within her common area enveloping the two in an inviting glow. Both women clad in only their undergarments.

"I'm recovered enough to take care of myself, you should attend to Hakurei," Alice noted. The puppeteer slowly drfting asleep as she leaned on Marisa's left shoulder.

Marisa gently emerged from her seating as she laid Alice onto the couch, retreiving a nearby blanket and covering Margatroid. "I love ya and Rei, Ali." Giving Alice a kiss to the forehead.

****

Marisa, now fully clothed. flew towards the Hakurei shrine in the middle of the night, slowly making landfall in front of the building's entrance.

Slowly sliding open the shouji screen and closing it behind her. In her sight was Yukari and a naked Reimu spooning together under bedding.

After laying her broom to the side of the entrance. Marisa shed every article of clothing, beginning with her headwear. Her blouse and bloomers remaining as she proceeded to crawl and lay in front of Reimu under the sheets.

Reimu half opened her eyes, offering a hand to the woman in front of her. Marisa accepting as she held Reimu's left hand. Both parties refusing to share words as they drifted asleep together.


End file.
